


Mistake

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Caring Sam Winchester, Helpful Sam, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: It one of those nights, when Dean gets drunk trying to forget the pain he feels but it only becomes worse.





	Mistake

Was he a mistake?  
The question loomed over his head like a heavy thunderstorm, the clouds in his mind darkening at every horrible thought and memory 

And drinking beer with him in this state of mind doesn't make it better, instead he just digs deeper into it until he chips the walls that he built as a child, hard-headed and stubborn that's what he was taught and trained to be, shove down all his emotions push away all his feelings so his mind was focused on one thing and that thing alone, he couldn't even do that. Why did all the responsibility have to crash down on him? Was his father too much of a coward to do them himself? Why was it so easy to push his faults onto his son? Why was it so easy for him to blame his son for his mistakes?.

Was he one of them?, Did he fail him? Was he not strong enough was he not GOOD ENOUGH!? 

Glass shattered against the stone floor thunder erupting from the distance, his hand was shaking screw his hand his whole body was shaking, was all this his fault somehow? Of course, it was, it's always his fault, right? At least that's what was molded into his brain

Why couldn't he be more like his sweet little brother? he didn't give a shit about what John said the kid had a mind of his own and that's what John hated wasn't it? That Sam had a mind of his own but also respected. It was so confusing on the older brother end, He followed orders like a good son like a good……. Soldier

‘Daddy's blunt little instrument’

‘Daddy's little soldier’

‘I'm not pathetic like you’ 

‘You try to be cool but it's all just an act, your just a sad, scared lonely little kid’ 

He lets out a deep breath

‘Everybody leaves you, Dean, have you noticed that? mommy, daddy even Sam’ 

‘Your the Michael Soward’

‘Michael the older brother, loyal to an absent father’

There dead because of him, a lot of people are dead because of him…..

Benny, Jo, Ellen, Missouri, Bobby, John, Castiel on many occasions Charlie, Kaia

Should he continue?

“I should've just stayed dead” he whispered to himself, his body shaking more 

‘Sam, he's clearly Johns favorite even when they fight its more concern than he's ever shown you’ 

Dean runs his fingers through his hair letting out a huff he reached over to grab the bottle of beer his fingertips hitting against it causing it to fall off the table shattering when it met the ground, the sound of breaking glass bounced off the walls thunder rumbling along with it

Everything was quiet everything besides the rumbling storm 

Dean was still, a little to still 

‘Look after your little brother boy’

And he was done, Dean snapped he picked up a chair throwing it across the room breaking it smashing the lamps on the tables stepping in glass, he didn't care he just kept breaking things anything that he could get his grubby hands on, anything he broke or smashed the storm would roar with it his screams and cries blending with it 

But it didn't fool the younger brother who was standing completely still shocked seeing his brother having a server break down, mostly meltdown 

“Mistake!” Dean suddenly screamed it caught Sam completely by surprise Dean repeated the word over and over, to the point Sam couldn't take it 

“Dean!” He called walking over to his brother who was about to put his fist into the wall he grabbed a hold of his elbow using all his strength to turn the older male, the look in Dean's eyes was nothing Sam hasn't seen before

The pain the sorrow the hate the guilt. His brother was shaking, that was never a good thing. Dean didn't swing at Sam he just stood still looking at him with those beautiful green eyes “Dean--”, “He was never disappointed with you…..” Sam didn't understand 

“Dean, what are you talking about?”

“You should've been an only child……” Dean didn't meet Same eyes who held shock and confusion 

‘I can't believe we're related’ 

“Don't say that…..” Dean didn't say anything “Dean, take it back cause you don't mean it” Dean looked away “Dean Montgomery Winchester look at me!” Sam raised his voice Dean flinched, Sam eyes soften placing a hand of Deans cheek “look at me Dean” his voice was softer. Dean sighed looking towards his brother “Mistake, was it?” Dean didn't say anything

Sam sighs “come on, time for bed old man” Dean expression scrunched up “Calm down you're still handsome” Sam pulls Dean forward picking him up bridal style carrying him to there shared room that Sam woke up alone. Same gently places his lover on the bed “broken glass” he mumbled “I'll clean it up in the morning, right now I want to be with you” Sam crawled over Dean's face “we collide when I look into your eyes” Sam sang quietly, “show me beautiful, I'll show you wonderful” Dean continued “it's your voice that calls my name” Sam whispered kissing Deans forehead “I'm in complete utter bliss” 

“Forevermore, you show me beautiful I'll show wonderful..” 

“We share love……” Dean places a hand on the back of his brother's neck pulling him down placing a soft kiss against his lips Same returning the gesture without a problem pulling away resting his forehead against Dean's “your not a mistake, alright?” Dean hummed “Dean I will tickle you……”, “okay, okay! I'm not a mistake”

“Good”

"Sam", " Yeah?"

"Glass" Sam sighs "I'll get the twisers".


End file.
